Ark 8 Episode 22: My curse, My Blessing
Participants Keyth Oujin Shishigami Yuna My curse, My Blessing ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgUqq2SbCqM))Keyth rolled left to right in the hut.His eyes closed tightly as the images flew through his mind in a series of flashes. " MY ULTIMATE WEAPON!" " I love you Keyth..." " Get Stronger..." " Your weak..." " Your not ready." " Can you handle the battles ahead!?" " Keyth!" " Demon!" " Keyth no! Please no Keyth! No, Brother noooo Aghhh!" Onigami!" The images all flew through his mind as he lay in the hut. " NO!" He said pulling up out of his sleep more than likely Waking Kyoko. If he had she'd be staring him down as he sat down in a hot sweat. Dashing out of th hut. His eyes glowing a bright golden, glowing brither than usual. " The Tasanagi's will know VENGEANCE!" He heard Kiken say in his head as he continued his run. His heart pacing, thumping by the minute. " N-No! No!" Keyth said falling over a branch and pulling himself through the forrest. He ran to the edge of the forrest to a cliff, looking down at the waves. He felt his beart blasting at 1million miles a minute. "...." He stared at the jagged rocks.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI6M-otah1U)) "....." He'd drop to his knees. Shirtless his snow white hair flowed in the wind as he began to sob again. Yuna stepped from behind the shadows. Her eyes locked onto the boy as he continued his hard rant of crying. She blinked slowly walking up to him. "...Okami-Kun?" Keyth turned around with a feral look in his eyes as his went into a slit and he roared. Only to calm himself after seeing who it was. He turned his back on her. " Leave me alone alright!... I dont.. I dont wanna be bothered..." She walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder... her eyes lit up in fear when she saw the tattoo on his face, gasping she brought her hands to her lips. " You have been branded the..." Keyth turned away looking down at the grass as he began to shake his head. She looked away as well. Silence road along the winds of the air between the two. " My friends... there going to have to kill me. Arent they?" He said standing to his full height. "...Yes.." She said gripping onto her Kimono. "...What if I... Kill myself?" He said staring down at the rocks. " My whole life... has been a lie. Everything a lie. A scheme, in the end im nothing... but a tool." He said staring at the jagged rocks from below. " IN the end, im only meant to cause pain. Im no hero, Im no super hero.. Im the exact.. OPPOSITE!" He said gripping his chest. " Who was i kidding anyways... Heroes... arent real..." He stared out at the moon light. The slow pull of a blade could be heard, along with several other blades. Keyth turned around to see Oujin Shishigami, and some of his elite men. Ninjas. Yuna had been knocked out in Oujin's arms. Keyth looked at them all and he didnt show a blink of expression. Oujin kept his look stern. " You, are the monster i pridicted you'd be. Do this world a favor... And die..." Keyth listened to his words, closing his eyes as he gripped tightly to his chest. He looked at the moon again, and then back at the men. Nodding his head he'd open his arms. "...Ok.." He said smiling, tears streaming from his face. Images of all of his friends flashed through his mind as he stared out at the lot of them. " If it means... saving the ones i care about. Yeah, sure why not." He said with that smirk on his face. " I couldnt.. live with myself if i knew i hurt them. So... do your worst. Pussy.." Keyth said closing his eyes. " As you wish..." All fo Oujin's men would charge at once, each of them impaling Keyth with there blades, leaving it within his body. Yuna had slowly started to wake and Oujin would drop her. " Good work, leading us to him sister." Oujin said to her as tears began to stream through her eyes. Keyth coughed blood, a smile breaking across his face. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4pE2EH4Pzs)) " REMEMBER WHO I AM!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs as all 12 of the blades sat in his body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. " REMEMBER... WHO I AM! I AM... KEYTH TASANAGI..." He said with a smirk on his face. Oujin frowned. Keyth smiled. Kicking his feet back as he began to drift off of the cliff. Yuna broke free of Oujins grip as Keyth began to fall. She reached out but he continued to fall. A smile across his face. " Oh.. and Oujin..." Oujin's ears perked. " Fuck.. you..." Keyths said, eyes rolling to the back of his head, with his middle finger out as he driftd down. As soon as he did a bright light could be seen under Oujins feet would ripple as his body was engulfed by Keyths chi with a loud VRRRRRRRRRRRRRM!! images of a beast dashing towards Oujins and slicing across his face would break through his mind as he hit the ground after the blast of chi. Oujins' body, all over was engulfed in scars, cuts and slashes. " H-How... you didnt even..." Oujin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out due to the immense pain. Keyths body began to soar through the air before he hit the waves beneathe him. His body drifting down into the water. " Im sorry guys... looks like i cant go home with you. This.. this is for the better... without me... He cant.. He cant complete his plans. I dont wanna live my life... being a tool. I just... I just cant.." Keyth closed his eyes as they went white. His vision blurrying out. " My curse, it doesnt allow me to go where you guys are going.... Seeya.. around." Category:Ark 8